Life's Drama
by Gaara-is-my-panda
Summary: The Naruto gang is in for a suprise when Gaara has a girlfriend that nobody knows and other drama in high school. Sorry I suck at summaries.


Desclaimer: I do not own Naruto just the character Tsuki Inaka and the plot. This first chapter starts out in a chat room.

**Sakura: Cherry Blossom**

**Sauske: Revenge is Sweet**

**Naruto: Foxy**

**Kiba: Dog lover**

**Ino: Sexy Blonde**

**Shikamarou: Cloud Whatcher**

**Neiji: Bakugan user**

**Hinata: Shy Girl**

**Shino: Dont Touch the Bugs**

**Gaara: Panda**

**Temeri: Windy**

**Kancuoru: The Puppet**

**Tsuki: Bright Moon**

_Cherry Blossom, Foxy, Cloud Whatcher, Windy, Sexy Blonde_, and Bright Moon have entered private chat room.

**Cherry Blossom: Hey!!**

**Foxy: Hi Sakura! What's up?**

**Cherry Blossom: Nothing really.**

**Cloud Whatcher: Yea same here.**

**Windy: Your always doing nothing, Shika!**

**Sexy Blonde: Haya everyone!**

**Everyone: Hi.**

_Panda, Dog Lover, and Shy Girl have entered the conversation._

**Foxy: Hey Gaara!!! Hi Hinata!!!**

**Panda: ......Hey..**

**Shy Girl: Hi.**

**Sexy Blonde: Hey Kiba. Sakura, what time do we come over?**

**Dog Lover: Waz up Ino. What are you talking about?**

**Foxy: Yea tell us!**

**Sexy Blonde: It's none of your buisness.**

**Cherry Blossom: Around five?**

**Sexy Blonde: Sounds good. Hinata are you in?**

**Shy Girl: Yea.**

_Cloud Whatcher, Sexy Blonde, Shy Girl, and Windy have left the conversation._

**Dog Lover: We'll find out later.**

**Foxy: Hell yea we will!!!**

_Panda has entered a private conversation with Bright Moon._

**Foxy: Gaara, who are you talking to?**

**_~In Panda and Bright Moon's convo~_**

**Bright Moon: Ello! My Panda-kun!!**

**Panda: Hey there.**

**Bright Moon: What are you up to?**

**Panda: Just thinking about you and talking to other ppl.**

**Bright Moon: lol do you know what day it is??**

**Panda: Friday.**

**Bright Moon: No silly! It's the five year aniversary of our first convo!!! =D**

**Panda: Yea it is. :) I'm glad we started talking.**

**Bright Moon: Me too. When can I come over?**

**Panda: In about an hour. Ok?**

**Bright Moon: Ok!**

**_~Out of their private convo~_**

**Panda: Bright Moon. Ever heard of them?**

**Foxy: No who is it?**

**Panda: Someone.**

**Foxy: Please tell me!!!!**

**~In their private convo.~**

**Panda: My friend and his friends are asking about you.**

**Bright Moon: We're going to have to tell them about us one day.**

**Panda: Can I tell them now and get it over with?**

**Bright Moon: Yep! I'll even talk to them.**

**_~Out of their private convo.~_**

**Panda: My girlfriend.**

**Foxy: What?! You have a girlfriend!**

**Cherry Blossom: Where does she live?**

**Panda: Suna.**

**Foxy: Hahaha! Way to go Gaara!! What does she look like?**

**Bright Moon: Hi.**

**Cherry Blossom: Hey!**

**Foxy: OMG! It's Gaara's girlfriend!!!!**

**Bright Moon: Yep sure is. lol If you want to see what I look like you will have to wait. Bye!!**

**Panda: Bye.**

_Panda and Bright Moon have left the convo._

**Cherry Blossom and Foxy: Bye!**

**_Out of the chat room._**

_Now when she does it like this will you do her like that, when she touches like this will you touch her like that- _Gaara pulled his cell phone out of his pocket to answer the new txt message that read. 'Whats up?' He texted back 'waiting for Kankouru to leave so you can come over. You changed my ringtone again.' He walked over to sit on his bed and away from his previous seat at his laptop. As soon as he sent the message Tameri can in. "That was Tsuki texting you wasn't it?"

"Yea, how did you know?" he glared at her.

"She changed her ringtone and txt message tone when she had your phone. Well me and Kankouru are leaving now. We'll be gone two or three days." With that said she walked out of the house with her older brother. He looked at the new message. 'Yea I can't wait til they leave. :) Do you like it? It was better than that beeping noise thing lol.' He texted: 'They just left. I guess I like it.'

"I know." He looked up to see the skinny/muscular girl he was just texting. "I told you I couldn't wait. I knew you would like it!" She jumped on top of him. He leaned againest his wall with her leaning on him.

"Tsuki, do don't have to go to Kohona with me tomorrow if you don't want to."

"But, I want to go, besides I want to meet the infamous Naruto."

**Tsuki's POV**

"Are we going to be staying there all summer?" I jumped up and down on his bed.

"..." I gapsed.

"I thought I got you out of the whole silent thing!?" I pouted while he just sat there smirking. "Are you not going to answer me!"

".." _I know what will make him talk._ I sat in his lap and turned to face him.

"Gaara." He raised a nonexisting eyebrow. "I guess that you would rather be doing something more.....physical." I whispered in his ear.

"Are you serious?" I kissed him hot and heavyly. He responded by slipping his hands onto my hips and pulling me closer. After a while I broke for air and helped him take his shirt off, and slowle started kissing him from his neck across his abs to his pelvis, earning a soft/low groan from him.

"Gaara." Repeated over and over as he traced my body with his hands.

_**Haha you have to wait for the next chapter for the rest. lol please R&R to give me ideas.**_


End file.
